Le Mariage
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Dick et Barbara vont enfin se marier. Mais Bruce a insisté pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son fils à 5 heures de route de Gotham, avant d'abandonner Dick, Jason, Tim et Damian le lendemain matin, les laissant prendre la route seul. Le voyage risque d'être long.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Ceci est un AU, monde normal. Pas de super-héros ici donc, juste un milliardaire qui aime adopter des orphelins. Normal.

J'ajouterai quelques petites précisions à la fin de l'OS. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Richard John Grayson Wayne, dit Dick, et Barbara Gordon allaient prononcer leurs vœux de mariage. Cinq heures de route seulement séparaient Dick et ses frères de la cérémonie.

Oui, de route.

Car pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son fils, Bruce Wayne avait décidé de réserver un restaurant et un hôtel à Chicago. Loin de Gotham. Laissant le lendemain matin ses fils prendre le volant à 8h du matin pendant que lui sautait dans un avion pour assister à un rendez-vous à l'autre bout du pays qu'il n'avait pas pu décaler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dick, j'arriverai à l'heure pour ton grand jour ! », avait-il promis. Il avait intérêt à tenir cette promesse.

Dick, Jason, Tim et Damian se voyaient donc forcés de prendre l'autoroute trop tôt à leur goût dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

– Le prochain qui tente de rallumer la radio je lui arrache la main avec les dents.

– Tu n'as juste aucun goût musical, Jay.

– Je ne pense pas être le seul à catégoriquement refuser de t'entendre beugler du Taylor Swift pendant cinq heures.

Des murmures d'acquiescement se firent entendre des sièges arrières. Dick souffla de mécontentement. Satisfait, Jason enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, laissant juste le temps à Dick d'entendre quelques notes de hard rock qui lui firent lever les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils roulaient déjà, une heure passée à s'engueuler pour savoir quelle chaîne radio ou quel CD mettre. Personne n'arrivant à se mettre d'accord, Jason avait décidé que l'autoradio resterait éteint jusqu'à la fin du trajet, plongeant la voiture dans le silence.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que Damian vienne briser ce merveilleux silence reposant.

– Pourquoi ai-je été obligé de venir déjà ?

– Parce que c'était mon enterrement de vie de garçon et que tu es mon frère.

– Demi-frère.

– Pareil.

– Tu voulais pas que je vienne. Personne voulait que je vienne, moi y compris.

– A cause de toi et de Tim on n'a pas pu aller dans des strip-clubs comme je l'avais prévu ! s'exclama Jason sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait trop fort à cause de la musique dans ses oreilles.

– Moins fort… gémit la voix de Tim qui cachait sa tête sous son sweat.

Le visage de Jason afficha un sourire diabolique.

– Mais j'ai quand même réussi à vous faire boire. J'ai assez de dossiers sur Tim pour qu'il devienne mon esclave pour les trente prochaines années.

– Je t'emmerde, gémit à nouveau Tim.

– Si Steph te voit comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction ! rit Dick.

Mais Tim se figea et laissa glisser le pull sur son visage, dévoilant un teint très pâle et des yeux encore rouge. A son expression, il imaginait très bien la réaction de sa petite-amie, et en était terrifié. Jason ricana en le voyant dans le rétroviseur.

– Même pas capable de tenir l'alcool, félicitations Tim, tu crains sur tous les bords.

– Si tu as l'air en meilleure forme que moi c'est uniquement parce que Bruce ne te quittait jamais des yeux. Mais tu t'es quand même débrouillé pour boire et vomir le contenu de ton estomac sur le sol de la salle de bain de Dick. Alors ferme-la Damian.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune garçon, mais il se garda bien de répondre, sachant que quoi qu'il dise il s'enfoncerait encore plus. De son côté Jason ne se retenait plus de rire et Dick semblait avoir envie d'une longue sieste très, très loin d'ici.

– Ok stop on arrête de parler de ça s'il-vous-plaît. Jouons à un jeu plutôt !

– Dick, t'es qu'un vieux casseur d'ambiance, râla Jason.

– Jouons à Devine Ce Que Je Vois. Damian, qu'est-ce que tu peux voir ?

– Quelque chose de moche et de stupide.

\- C'est Tim, répondit Jason, ce jeu est trop facile.

Un petit sourire malin s'afficha sur le visage de Damian.

– En fait c'était toi.

– Bim ! s'exclama Tim, heureux de ce retournement de situation.

– Dick arrête la voiture je vais le tuer.

– Wow ! Pas de meurtre aujourd'hui ! Ok changeons de jeu alors. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

– Oui.

\- Oh, et c'est quoi, Jason ?

– Ça s'appelle Tuons Damian.

Dick aurait fait une _facepalm_ s'il n'était pas occupé à conduire.

– T'es con.

– En fait ça a l'air cool comme jeu, ricana Tim.

– Je vous mettrai tous en taule, menaça Damian.

– PERSONNE n'ira en prison est-ce que c'est clair ? Aller les gars vous faites aucun effort !

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la voiture. Jason avait remit ses écouteurs, Damian fixait le paysage d'un air morne et Tim avait à nouveau caché son visage sous son pull pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

Environ une heure passa, sans que rien ne se passe dans la voiture à part Jason menaçant Damian de le jeter par dessus bord s'il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds dans son siège et la vaine tentative de Dick de rallumer la radio.

Puis Jason, alors qu'il se tournait pour ce qui allait être la dernière fois vers Damian, se figea. Le pull sur le visage de Tim avait glissé, révélant ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et sa respiration très calme. Trop calme. Une respiration de personne endormie.

Jason se remit droit sur son siège et fixa la route devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Un problème, Jay? demanda Dick.

– Tim dort.

– Et ?

– C'est le moment que j'ai attendu toute ma vie.

– Ta vie doit être bien triste si voir Tim dormir était ton seul but, railla Damian.

Jason regarda Damian via le rétroviseur.

– Non, tu comprends pas. J'attendais ça depuis super longtemps pour lui faire une farce. Mais je pensais pas que ça arriverait. Je pensais pas qu'il serait capable de baisser sa garde au point de s'endormir dans la voiture avec nous. Du coup j'ai rien préparé.

– Tu as attendu toute ta vie pour ça et tu échoue lamentablement. Bravo Jason, tu rejoins Tim sur le banc des losers.

– Oh les gars, je vous entends vous savez, fit la voix de Tim.

Jason jura et Damian explosa de rire.

– Double échec ! Jason, t'es vraiment trop nul.

– Ta gueule le nain.

– Jason ! s'exclama Dick fâché par le ton qui montait très vite dans la voiture.

– Ouais, Jason, d'où tu veux me piéger dans mon sommeil ?

– Oh aller Timmy, tu la voyais venir quand même ! La preuve : tu dormais pas.

– Mais même va te faire !

– OK. MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT. LE PROCHAIN QUI PARLE JE L'ABANDONNE SUR LE BORD DE LA ROUTE. C'EST CLAIR ?

Jason, Tim et Damian fixèrent Dick quelques secondes, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel et retournèrent à leur contemplation du paysage. Pourquoi quelques minutes seulement.

– Euh, Dick ?

– Si c'est encore une connerie, Tim, tu vas le regretter.

– ... Je crois que t'as pris la mauvaise autoroute.

– ... Quoi ?

Jason se redressa pour regarder les panneaux sur le bord de la route.

– Oh mec, tu t'es complètement trompé de sortie.

– Nan, dit Dick d'un air légèrement paniqué, nan nan nan je ne peux pas arriver en retard à mon mariage non c'est pas possible.

– Calme toi c'est bon c'est qu'un mariage pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, railla Jason.

– Barbara va me tuer.

– Ahah ! Vrai. Je retire ce que j'ai dis tu peux paniquer.

– Étant donné le fait que nous sommes dans la voiture avec lui et que nous sommes censés veiller sur lui, Barbara va aussi _nous_ tuer, dit lentement Tim.

Les yeux de Jason s'écarquillèrent.

– Dick, demi-tour. DEMI-TOUR MAINTENANT.

– LÂCHE MON VOLANT T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?

– FONCE PLUS VITE.

– JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX.

– MOI VIVANT TU N'ARRIVERAS JAMAIS EN RETARD A TON MARIAGE.

– Dîtes, à propos de la menace de Dick tout à l'heure de nous abandonner sur le bord de la route, fit la voix de Damian alors que la voiture allait de plus en plus vite et que son visage devenait de plus en plus blanc, ça tient toujours ?

– TA GUEULE DAMIAN.

Le sourire que Dick pensait ne jamais plus pouvoir perdre s'évanouit doucement sur ses lèvres à la vue de son frère adossé contre un mur, une bouteille de bière à la main.

– Hey Jay !

Jason leva son regard blasé et serra les dents.

– T'as pas une femme dont tu dois t'occuper toi ?

– _Bros before hoes._

– Hein ?

– La famille avant les meufs.

– ... Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de dire ça à ton mariage ? Toi, Dick Grayson-Wayne ?

– Pitié ne le répète pas à Barbara.

Jason sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, l'occasion étant trop belle, mais se ravisa.

– C'est ton jour de chance. Tu venais me voir pour une raison particulière ? Te moquer de moi ? Me traiter de loser ? Danser sur mon cadavre ?

Jason disait ça d'un air détendu, mais Dick savait qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il disait. Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras, laissant Jason dans une position très désagréable dans laquelle il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, l'une étant prise par sa bouteille de bière et l'autre par sa cigarette.

– Merci. Merci pour tout. Je sais à quel point c'est une dure journée pour toi.

– Qu'est-ce qu...

– Je sais, Jay.

Le second fils de Bruce Wayne ferma les yeux. Il ne savait ni quoi répondre, ni même quoi penser.

– Et c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Tu voulais juste me montrer à quel point je suis pathétique ?

– Nan. T'es pas pathétique. Je ne pense que pas tu sois un loser. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et qu'un jour tu deviendras quelqu'un de grand.

Jason sourit et sortit de son étreinte.

– Merci. Retourne avec Babs maintenant. Elle t'en veux déjà assez d'être arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard, si en plus tu l'abandonnes pendant la fête... J'vais envoyer Tim aller voir Bruce moi, il a encore les yeux rouges ce grand imbécile.

– J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pleuré. C'est incroyable. Et va voir Alfred toi, je pense qu'il a aussi besoin de parler.

– Ouais.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, prêts pour leur mission. Mais alors que Dick n'était qu'à une dizaine de pas de sa nouvelle femme, quelque chose vint le tacler au niveau de la taille et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Damian le serrer fort dans ses bras.

– Damian ? Ca va ?

– Je veux pas que tu partes.

Dic fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es marié maintenant. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tu vas nous oublier. M'oublier.

L'aîné eu un déclic quand sa tête alors qu'il comprenait enfin tout, et rendit son étreinte à son frère.

– C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir à mon enterrement de vie de garçon ? Je vais pas vous oublier tu sais. Vous êtes mes frères. Ma famille. Tu es mon petit frère, malgré ta tête de pioche et ton horrible caractère.

Damian lui écrasa le pied.

– Je viendrai vous voir chez vous.

Dick imagina la scène pendant quelques secondes et crut faire un cauchemar éveillé.

– S'il te plaît non. Je viendrai.

Mais Damian releva la tête avec un sourire diabolique.

– Raison de plus pour venir.

Dick soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister, et regarda autour de lui.

Son père et son deuxième petit frère discutaient dans un coin (bizarrement près de la fontaine à champagne. Il se demanda à combien de verres Bruce en était). Son autre père et son premier petit frère observaient la fête non loin, silencieux mais de bonne humeur. Et pas loin devant lui, Barbara lui souriait, éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

Bon maintenant quelques petites précisions ~

Je connais assez mal ce fandom, n'ayant lu que 3 comics et vu deux films (le premier de Burton, et Begins). Toutes mes connaissances viennent d'une amie ( **Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat** , si vous pouvez lire en anglais allez lire sa fic **Damian: Year One** qui est fabuleuse et qui a en grande partie inspirée cet OS). On note ainsi l'absence de Cassandra par exemple ou d'autres trucs du genre.

Oh et c'est Bruce qui a pleuré. Pas Tim. Enfin Tim aussi remarque. Ils ont tous les deux chialé. *coeur*

Néanmoins j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Review ? 08)

Luv


End file.
